The Black Wings
by goddesbless
Summary: An Uchiha had destiny to have Kyuubi the Thief on their body. Sasuke and Naruto loved each other. Even in the past. But Naruto hated Kyuubi. What if he finds out about Sasuke and Kyuubi? And will Sasuke sacrifice him self like what Naruto did in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke will kill me if I own Naruto. I don't own DN Angel too.

_**The Black Wings **_

**Chapter 1: Intro **

Konoha High School is just an ordinary school. And just like any ordinary school, has idols among the students. They have Hyuuga Neji, the student council, as the King. Always cool and calm, he is a genius boy who won many mathematic championships. He has the thing that makes the girls throw them selves on his feet. And as the princess, the very unordinary princess, the boy with beautiful blue-sky eyes, Uzumaki Naruto. Why the princess is a boy? It's simple. Because there's no girls prettier than him. With his smile, and his energetic look, he is the most suitable people for that place.

And now the princess is sitting on his chair. He is tidying his book when a pink-hair girl shows up and hugs Naruto from his back.

"Naruto!!"

"Get off, Sakura! It's hurts."

The girl called Sakura grinning.

"Gomen, Naruto."

"It's okay."

Sakura sits on the chair in front of Naruto.

"I caught Sasuke looking at you in chemistry lesson."

The blond frowns.

"No way. And don't say anything about him again. I hate him. Always escapes from the lesson who he thinks he is? He thinks he so smart –Argh, he's genius I know, he's even smarter than Neji, and I knew it!!-!! But that arrogant looking on his face… He's jerk!"

Sakura gives him a smirk.

"Careful, Naruto. Peoples said hate and love just have a little difference."

"Me and that bastard? No way in hell!"

"All right, all right."

The pink-hair sighs in defeat. But suddenly she smiles wide.

"I almost forget! Listen, Naruto, my Dad told me, tonight, there's something great will happen at the museum!"

"Really? What will happen?"

The blond asks with excitement.

"Dunno. But it must be something great if it'll appear on the TV."

"I'll check out the TV then."

Konoha high school. A public school in Konohagakure region. And just like another school in any region, has many characters of students. The prince charming boys, the idol wanna-be, the princess, the fan girl type, and of course the ice-prince. Cool and genius boy who'd like to escapes from the lessons because 'I'm to smart for this' reason. And just like another story, has many fan girls because of his handsome face and his coldness.

So there the ice-prince is. Sitting beyond the tree's shadow, thinking. Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah, that's his name. With black spiky hair and deep-black eyes of him, also his pale skin and his pretty boy face, no wonder the girls madly about him. Luckily the girls don't see him right now. With his white shirt -which the three of the top buttons have been left open, he'll makes the girls' nose bleeding for sure.

He leans on the tree, yawns.

'Tonight is the night.'

"I'm late! Dad will kill me."

The blond boy is running. He is cute as always with his gakuran and red hat on his blonde hair.

"It'll faster if I pass trough the park."

Naruto talks to him self.

He's running until his feet hits something and makes him fall.

"Aaw… It's hurt."

"Yeah, and you're heavy."

The blond blinks. He falls on the top of the raven-hair boy.

"Gomen!!"

He stands up as fast as he can, but it only makes him fall once again. But luckily (or unlucky?) the raven-boy has stood and the blond falls to his chest.

His face blushes. He moves and muttering something like 'thanks'.

As he looks to the raven-boy he surprised.

"Uchiha!"

'_This is my worse day ever! God, do you hate me or what? Why you created this brunette creature in this world?' _

"Yeah, what's ya' problem, dobe?"

He looks at him with cool-arrogant expression.

"Don't call me like that, teme!"

'_Why must him instead anyone else!? This is bad…'_

He gives him a smirk.

"My, my… What a word… I wonder how you so popular with that clumsiness and with a word like that…"

"What?! I'm not clumsy! It's your fault! You're the one who lied there like there's no better place!"

He looks at him madly.

"Tch… Uzumaki..."

"How did you know my name?"

"Moron. It's obvious of course."

"What did you say?!"

"Ya' know? You kinda interesting."

He leaves him with a small wave.

"I-HA-TE-HIM!!!!!!!"

The blond boy punches his pillow and throws it into the wall. The Uchiha boy makes him cannot concentrate. He reaaaaaaally hates that boy. But even he hates him so much, he must admit the fact that black-hair-boy is handsome, and his smirk makes him looks madly cool. No!!!! He mustn't admit it!!! The Uchiha's pheromones must be controlled his mind.

He turns on the TV to forget about the damn-cool raven-hair boy. As he turns the channel and looks at the news on the screen his eyes become wider.

**A/N:**

I really want to continue this story. But I can't continue to write if there's no review. So review please..!


	2. First Kiss

  
_A/N: _ _Disclaimer: Not mine._   
_I know this chapter 'too dn angel' but believe me, it'll be different soon. _

**Chapter 2: First Kiss**

His long blond hair moves as he shakes his head. He blinks a several times before he looks at the screen once again to see the news. 'Geez, what the…?'   
There's a man on the screen. What's so strange with man? Well, this man has a pair of black wings. And he flies in the darkness of night, above the ground and polices around the museum.   
As a reporter talking on the screen, Naruto knows that this guy's name is Kyuubi. And he is a famous legendary thief from century to another century. 'Kakoii dattebayo! It looks like he has a long life!' Naruto thinks innocently, 'but still, stealing is a crime.'   
This Kyuubi guy has a long raven hair, wearing a black long sleeve with ornaments around his neck with same color as his bloody red eyes and an armless jacket with three belts on his chest part also in black color. He also wears a black pants and a pair of black boots. He flies with a smirk on his confident face. He gives a small wave to the camera.   
'What the!? Who he thinks he is?'   
Naruto frowns. He quickly decides that he doesn't like this guy. This kinda guy (oh-im-so-great bastard) remains him with that Uchiha-teme. He shakes his head trying to get off the raven boy from his mind.   
'What a tough day, I must take a sleep and hoping I'll forget about what happened this day.' 

"Geez, this is so boring!" Kyuubi flies above peoples around museum and enters trough the window.   
'**Then finish this damn-thing already and give my body back, you airhead.'** someone speaks in Kyuubi's head.   
"My, my… Sasuke, can you relax a bit?" A smirk appears on Kyuubi's face.   
'**Damn! Just stole that ass-thing and leave me alone.'**   
"Sasuke-chan," Kyuubi stops his words, wants to hear Sasuke's react.   
'**DO-NOT-CALL-ME-LIKE-THAT'**   
Kyuubi chuckles. "Just want to remind you, I live on you."   
'**So?'** "Well, I can't leave you alone, then."   
'**Damn this fuck Uchiha's blood.'**   
"Boy, you need to amp down."   
Kyuubis grinning. "I'll make this fast then." 

Naruto Uzumaki, 17 years old. Blond hair and summer cloudless blue sky eyes. He lives in a penthouse on the center of Konohagakure city with his father, the fourth mayor of that city.   
"I can't sleep…"   
The blond boy wakes up from his bed. He takes his orange jacket and goes to balcony outsides his bedroom. He lends on the fences and looks at the stars, wishing there's a falling star. He blinks.   
'My eyes fooled me or there was a stupid thief flies over my house?'   
He shakes his head, 'no way.'   
He hears voices. Police sirens and many peoples shout. And before he know what's happening he feels someone stands behind him. He turns his face when he feels a strong hand covers his mouth, prevents him to scream out loud. His eyes become wider.   
'What the fuck?!'   
He struggles from the strong hands-which-wrapped-around-him trying to escape.   
"Quiet!" Kyuubi warns him.   
"Go away, you pervert thief!"   
"Ssh…!"   
"Let me go!"   
"Quite!"   
"Heelp!!!"   
"Quite!!"   
"Heeeel…Phf.."   
His scream cut off as Kyuubis moves forward and presses his lips on the blond's. Naruto's eyes widening in shock. He tries to release him self from Kyuubi. "You pervert!"   
He pushes him away. His eyes become wider. He whispers, "Sasuke?"   
But the thief already flies. Leaves him in confuse. "I thought I saw Uchiha Sasuke, could it be?"   
He touches his lips.   
"Pervert thiefs!!!! He stole my first kiss!"   
He takes her pillow and throws it to the wall.   
"Give my first kiss back, you stupid-crazy-pervert thiefs!!!!!!" 

Not far away from Uzumaki resident, Kyuubi's wings fade. His bloody-red eyes turn into black. His tall body becomes shorter. The long black hair of his now short and spiky. Uchiha Sasuke is standing in Kyuubi's place now. Breathless.   
'Baka kyuubi! What the hell have you done!?'   
'**What's wrong, Sasuke?' **   
'I'll tell you what's wrong! That fucking brain of your!"   
'**Your words, Sasuke. It's just a kiss.'**   
'Hell. Why I must have this Uchiha's fate. No. this Uchiha's curse.'   
'**Because you're Uchiha, that's why.'**   
'I've already know that! Why you kissed him?'   
'**Geez, kit, YOU kissed him.'**   
'What!? You blame me for that? You know you're the one who kissed him!"   
'**I went when your lips were about 1 mm apart.'**   
'No way in hell!.'   
**evil smirk 'I'd told you, you kissed him.' **   
'Shut the hell up, Kyuubi!'   



	3. Teme!

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters aren't mine.**

** b Chapter 3: Teme! Why must him?! /b **

"He's.   
Uzumaki Naruto, 17 years old, his first kiss stole by a mysterious thief that he hates so much. And it's getting worse when he knows that his friends, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata thinks that the Kyuubi thief is cool, handsome, cute, etc, etc...   
"Are you blind or what? Can you see how ccol he is?" Ino looks to the blond with glittery eyes.   
"That so true!!"   
Naruto shakes his head. "No way! He's not cool! And stop talking about him or I'll tell Lee, Chouji, and Kiba about this."   
Hinata blushes madly, "Naruto-chan it isn't fair…"   
"Then stop talking about him! He's just a stupid thief. A criminal! And his eyes, it's red! It isn't normal, he's weird!" 

Uchiha Sasuke, 18 years old, in his 18th birthday, he knew that there's demon inside of him, and that demon is a legendary thief from centuries. It's worse enough to knew that his family blood give him this destiny. A destiny to become a thief. To share his body with something he never knew before. To hide his destiny from anyone else. And now it's getting worse when he hears the blond boy talking about him (or Kyuubi, they live in same body though). 

"He's.   
_Whatever dobe. _   
"No way, he's not cool!"   
_Shut up. You're so noisy_   
"He's just a stupid thief!"   
_I said shut the hell up!_   
"A criminal!"   
_ i Okay, it's really annoying. /i _   
"He's weird!" 

"Can you fucking stop whatever the shit you're babbling about?"   
Uchiha Sasuke is a cold person. This is the first time he's out of control (don't count when he with Kyuubi). Every eye on that room eyeing him. Not everyday the Ice Prince of Konoha talks that loud.   
"I'm not babbling, teme! And why you so piss off? Is he a friend of yours?"   
"Whatever. Just shut the hell up, Usuratonkachi."   
"Teme! You're really a bastard same as him!"   
A smirk appears on the raven's cold face as he thinks, 'Well, let's see if she remembers that kiss.'   
** b 'Now you happy with that kiss. /b ** a voice on his head says.   
'Yeah, maybe.'   
** b 'You like it, don't you?' /b** Kyuubi chuckles.   
'Allright, allright. Now go away."   
The Uchiha smirks evilly. 

The blond blushes a bit. _Uh, oh. He's so cool! No! I won't admit it!!_   
"Why? Did he do something to you?"   
Naruto's face turns red.   
"No! I never met him!"   
"Then why you said all things like that?"   
"Stop being a jerk you TEME!!!!!!!!" 

And the door opens. Mitarashi Anko their sports teacher enters the room with angry face.   
"Just what do you think are you doing?! Shout on the school like that, you two must get some punishment!"   
"What? It's not fair! He started it!" Naruto points at Sasuke.   
"Tch, dobe, if you didn't so annoying, we'll never get in this mess."   
"You, YOU TEME!"   
"Don't have any other insult? Too bad, baka."   
"Nani??!"   
"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!"   
Naruto shuts his mouth, pouts.   
Anko glares at them before speaks. "After school you two must clean the library. Do you understand?"   
"Yes, ma'am." 

oOo 

"It's all your fault!"   
"Hn."   
The blond glares at the Uchiha. He takes another book and puts it on the shelf. Naruto sighs.   
Konoha is a private school. And just like another private school it's have a super-duper-so-very-large-library. Yeah, a kind of library that needed years to clean it. And that's what Uzumaki Naruto thinks when he puts another book on the shelf.   
'Aaaargh……… I hate this……' 

Minutes seems like an hour. They clean the library silently without even look at the other. 'It's so boring. Why that teme doesn't say anything?'   
He blushes a bit.   
'And why the hell I care? I must be crazy to thinking like that.'   
He glances at the raven. Sasuke puts the books silently. Doesn't care about anything and just tidying the books with a cold look.   
'At least he can say anything to me, that teme!"   
He climbs a chair to put another book in the shelf.   
'He doesn't say even one word! I wonder if he hates me that much…' 

Sasuke takes another book.   
'That usuratonkachi doesn't say anything, what's the matter with him?'   
He glances at the blonde with worry expression.   
At the same time, Naruto, who stands on the chair gets slip and falls. 

_**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK……….!!!!!!!!**_

"It's hurts.." Naruto frowns at his leg.   
"Dobe, are you okay?" Sasuke comes closer to him.   
"Yes, I'm okay… Of course I'm not okay!!"   
The Uchiha takes his hand to help him stand. "Here."   
"I don't need your help, teme!"   
The blond pushes Sasuke and tries to stand. But he falls again.   
"Sure, you don't need help." Sasuke gives him a smirk.   
"Teme!!"   
Then the raven kneels down and smiles. "You're such a dobe."   
And he kisses the blond on his lips.   
Naruto eyes wider in shock. He pushes Sasuke. "What the fuck is your problems?!!"   
Sasuke chuckles. "Maybe I really fall on you." 

**A/N:** **I'm sorry I made many mistakes in last chapter. About I called Naruto as her, my mistake I'm sorry. At first I made this with femme Naruto but then I changed it. Because it'll more interesting this way, right?** **This story walk so slow... I hate it. I'll add some problems next chapter. I hope I can. Hhe.**


End file.
